The Shinobi's Adventure begins
by Draco Dragneel
Summary: This Fanfic has nothing to do with the normal naruto series its based off this idea i had in the back of my head see all the naruto characters power were split in to thousands of coins and if u find one you get that characters last name thats also how u get your last name and the coin are not just found normal but by Faith and luck but some one can give u a coin if they die ETC...
1. The Shinobi is with in the Coin

**This guys and girls is for my freinds and me so pls do enjoy Also This Doesnt have anything**

 **to do with the normal Naruto Story line its just for fun So do Enjoy and if u want anything just ask**

* * *

?: gah! *falling to knee breathing hard*

?:You shouldn't let your guard down so quick

?: who said I let my Guard down *turning to a cloud of smoke*

?: ! where'd he go?! *looking around* ugh

?: right here! *landing punching forward*

?: Wha! *jumping back bumping in to a tree*

?: your mine now Jake! *clinching is fist, then punching forward*

Jake: Too slow *throwing a kuni at a another then teleporting to it*

?: Grrrr You little!

Jake: sucker!

?: Jake,Draco both you here now!

Draco: eh?

Jake: *yells* coming Sensei! *throwing another Kuni teleporting*

Draco: *putting up one hand sign and teleporting*

 *** With in the Home of the Boys***

Jake: yes Sensei? you needed us *sitting back on knees*

Draco: Yea Anbu-sensei why did you call us i was just kicking Jake's butt!

Jake: What you talking about i was kicking your ass!

Draco: you wanna Fight about it you kuni using Scrub

Jake: Kuni using Scrub!? How Dare you! My Abilities come from The

Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze! *sticks out coin with a small minato head on it*

Draco: Scruuuub you use kuni to teleport weak!...

Jake: Yea at least i dont have to relay on the "Sharingan to Teleport"

Draco: My Sharingan comes from the Great Shisui uchiha of Teleportation!

Jake: Great nothing! More like Stupied

Draco: you wanna Fight or something !

Jake: Hot head!

Draco: Scrub!

Anbu: BOTH YOU SHUT UP!

Draco: Gah y-yes Sensei *bowing*

Jake: *flinching, Bowing Quickly*

Anbu: you two are so trouble some *sighs*

Draco: so what do you need Anbu-sensei?

Anbu: you both shall be going to the Shinobi High

Draco: Shinobi High!

Jack: Cool!

 *** both the boys look at each other fist bumping***

 **[The three Making there Way to the plane taking them**

 **to the New Area]**

Draco: Whoa!

Jack: amazing *looking around seeing people doing the shadow shuriken on training

dummies *

Anbu: these is where you both shall be learning your moves and new moves at along

with your team memebers

Jack: arn't me and Draco on the same team?

Anbu: no you both are split up Draco you got to Room 7, Jack you are in form 4

Draco: seems this is going to be last of team Teleporters?

Jack: yea *sticks out fist*

Draco: *bumps it with his* see yea man

 ***both boys walk their ways to meet their new teams***

 **[With draco]**

Draco(mind): alright lets see what team the amazing draco is on! *opens door*

?: Hey you! Are you Draco Uchiha!

Draco: yea who are you?

?: My names Sasori Haruno nice to meet you

Draco: Same here and whos he

Sasori: Thats Rik-

?: My names Rikudou Namikaze the Ultimate Teleporter

Draco:Hmph Your a Namikaze and a Teleporter so you must

Have the Coin of Minato Namikaze!

Rikudou: Yea and whats yours?

Draco: Mines is Shisui uchiha The Best teleporter ever

Rikudou: another Uchiha weak

Draco: how Dare you!

Rikudou: idoit

Draco: grrr

Sasori: Come on you too calm down

Rikudou: hmph

Sasori: *sigh* alright by the way if u wanted to know my Coins of Sakura Haruno

Draco: yea

Rikudou: i'd wish manah Get here...she's as slow as-

?: Ever?

Rikudou: Gah! M-manah-sensei

Sasori: Manah! welcome back

Manah: its nice to be back and... You

Draco: who me ?

Manah: yea you must be anbu's student

Draco: you know my Sensei!

Manah: of course we went to school together

Draco: cool!

Manah: its nice to have you here Draco Uchiha

Draco: its going to be amazing

Manah: how about you go look around and see what you can find

Draco: alright *turning and dashing out the door*

Manah: ya'll to best be ready ya'll might get surpassed

Rikudou: not one chance-

Sasori: *giving a smirk* i'd crush him

Manah: good luck with that

 **[with Draco]**

Draco: *finally stops running*hmm where am at

?: your in the Zero-G zone

Draco: oh...and who are you?

?: *pushing up glasses* names Brocter nice to meet you

Draco: same here i was wondering is there any place to get some food?

Brocter: hmm Yes The Sekai Shin jidai

Draco: eh?

Brocter: its a Festival to honor the day the coins where brought here

Draco: Sweet!

Brocter: lets go then

 **[ ok time for a year time skip about 1 year and a half]**

?: Sasori! he's heading your way!

Sasori: right!, Draco come on

Draco: yea... right! *charging up lighting in his right hand*

Sasori: Now!

Draco: *jumping forward* Strike! *the Chidori striking threw the large rope*

Sasori: Got him. good job guys

Rikudou: yea i guess

Draco: could have been 20% cooler

Sasori: Boys you both are terrible at this

Rikudou:...

Draco: what?

Sasori: acting like a team Damnit! you both either Argue or fight Geez!

Draco: We Act like a team... kinda!

Rikudou: yea Hot head here is right!

Draco: thank yo- wait what! Hothead!?

Rikudou: yea so?

Draco: take that back you banana Head Freak!

Rikudou: You done got me fucked you baby back bitch

Draco: Them Fighting words ya Batch!

Sasori:...

Rikudou: take this resengan to the face bitch!

Draco: Bring it i'll Chidori you in the Heart!

Sasori: WILL BOTH YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! GOSH YOU JUST WONT BE QUIET

HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN IN THE EXAMS IF YOU TWO WONT EVEN GET ALONG!

Draco: Sasori Calm down

Sasori: NO SHUT UP YOU BOTH ARE SO ANNOYING AND CHILDISH URGH! I'M OUT OF HERE

*dashes off back to the campsite*

Rikudou: This is your fault ...dumbass

Draco: My Fault! its both our Faults!

Rikudou: what ever floats your boat

Draco: *sighs* i'm going to check on Sasori *teleporting off*

Rikudou: *sighs teleporting off*

 **[Campsite]**

Draco: Manah! have you seen Sasori?

Manah: see went off to the lake . she seemed upset

Draco: thanks manah! *dashing off*

Manah: dont you want some Food before yea go!

Draco: no but thanks anyways! *leaving to the lake*

Manah: *shrugs*

 **[At the lake]**

Draco: ok she must be here *kneeling down looking threw the bushes* Whoa!

What the hell

Sasori: G-gah! *pulling back*

Rikudou: What the hell man!

Draco: you two?! kiss?! What?! why?! when ?! *falling back*

Sasori: ugh

Rikudou: This Dumbass

 **[45 mins later]**

Sasori: look hes waking up

Rikudou: finally

Draco: what happened

Sasori: you passed out

Draco: last thing i remember is seeing you two kissing

some kind of bad dream hu?

Rikudou: wasn't a dream

Draco: *falling back* ugh but when

Sasori: it happened abot 5 months ago hun

Draco: and how am i just finding out

Rikudou: cause we didnt care to tell anyone

Sasori: yea

Draco: ugh i need a little time alone

Sasori: *nods and leaves*

Rikudou: alright *follows her out*

Draco: *sigh taking out monitor* this is payback for them both... *types something down*

 **[30 mins later]**

Sasori: DRACO I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS

Rikudo: That motherfucker

Draco: Ha Got you bitchs!

 **[ XD thats some ending right i had to add it**

 **but i hope u like it]**


	2. The Masters of teleporting meet again

[ **Sorry it took so long to make a new one, school and all in the way]**

 **(Its been about 5 months and its time for the tournment)**

Manah: you three sure your ready for this?

Draco: yup

Sasori: we are going to destroy the other teams!

Rikudou: Yea. Not like we havent trained for about 2 years almost

Manah: alright you three better not lose

Draco: US!? lose please manah you know we are to strong for that

Manah: heh..yea I guess. anyways- *glances back* be careful

*taking her leave*

Draco: lets go

Sasori: Right

Rikudou: Yea

 **( they all walk out to a large stage, listening**

 **as a crowed cheers)**

announcer: Here! We have Team 19! Sasori,Rikudou and Draco!.

These amazing Shinobi shall be New to the Field. will they win or

Shall they Fail in Defeat!?

Draco: he sure talks alot..

Sasori: yea

Rikudou: *shrugs *

Sasori: lets find our spot

 **(The three walk around,finding there spot sitting down to relax.**

 **and wait for there matchs to be made)**

Draco: Come on! i want to kick ass!

Sasori: calm down

Draco: *crosses arms* hmph!

Sasori: your such a kid draco

Draco: coming from the pop star!

Sasori: will its good to look good!

Rikudou: Can you both SHUT THE FUCK UP

Sasori:...

Draco:...

Rikudou: Geez even if we are called how are we.

Going to hear it if you too are fighting!?

Sasori: Sorry love

Draco: Yea sorry-

Sasori: look!

machine: First MATCH DRACO Uchiha

Draco: YES!

machine: VS Jake Namikaze

Draco: so its me and flash boy lets do this!

 **(on the other side of the Room)**

?:So thats the draco you've talk about?

Jake: yup he's good but i'm sure i can beat him

?: Good luck Jake

Jake: thanks

 **(6 mins later)**

announcer: Its About time We have our first match! DRACO VS JAKE

Draco: heh he really likes to talk

Jake: yea alot...

Announcer: it shall begin in!

Crowd: 3!,2!,1!

Jake: Full power or?

Draco: lets save that for the end

Jake: alright *teleports*

Draco: lets rock *teleport*

 **( Both being to clash over and over teleport**

 **at high speed then finally landing one punch on**

 **each other)**

Draco: you've gotten better

Jake: Same to you

Draco: *grabbing is arm*

Jake:eh?!

Draco: This is my lighting stream

Jake: What are you-GAH! *feeling the jolts of lighting go threw him*

Draco: Ha! *letting go of his arm*

Jake: *smiling slightly *

Draco: eh?!

Jake: you call that lighting!

Draco: why you little! *lighting forming on hand* Say that to my

Chidori!

Jake: still using that same move?... *teleporting*

Draco: Where'd he go- *feeling Great pain in back*

Jake: My Rasengan is twice as fast

Draco: *falls to kneels* geez...

Jake: You done already ?

Draco: n-never!

Jake: Alright then lets keep this up then!

Draco *turning and low sweeping*

Jake: Whoa!

Draco: *slams in to ground*

Jake: Gah! *groans and teleport kicks*

Draco:*turns and grabs* got yea!

Jake: really?

Draco:...eh?..

Jake: *sticking to fingers up* Shadow clone jutsu!

Draco: ahhh fuck

Jake: Alright let being *forming a Rasegan *

Draco: crap! *runs forward chidori forming* Haa!

Jake: *throws Kunai stilling dashing forward*

Draco: you think a Kunai's going to stop me! *moves head to

side* your Dead!

Jake: heh *teleporting above*

Draco: ! *tries to move faster*

Jake: Rasen-Crush! *slamming the Rasengan down on him*

Draco: GAH?! *slays slowly getting up* i wont lose

Jake: Really? Forget about my clone?

Draco: what are you- *looks up* Gah!

 **( the clone sits above with a super massive**

 **Rasengan smashing down on the area)**

announcer: Whoa what a massive attack! could draco still be alive?!

Jake: *coughs looking threw the smoke* you done draco!?

Draco: Hell no!

 **(Smoke clears)**

Jake: w-what!

Draco: You didnt know i had this did yea? *green Armor covering his body*

Jake: S-Susanoo!?..but it doesn't look..

Draco: yea super big. i reformed my so its like Armor

Jake: *throws kunai in to ground, it sinks in*

Draco: eh?

Jake: Thunder god: Secret Art Thunder Drive!

Draco:?!

Jake: *dashes forward and teleports around*

Draco: he's so fast! even my Sharingan cant keep up!

Jake:* takes hard step running forward*

Draco: * ready to take attack and blocks*

Jake: Thunder kick *kick him up*

Draco: Gah!

Jake: *Forming Rasengans pulling arm back using multiple

ones at high speed*

Draco: Gah!

Jake: one more! *Forming Super-ultra massive

Rasengan*

Draco:*stumbling back* ugh

?: Draco Dont Give up!

Draco: eh? S-shisui?..

Shisui: Dont lose Draco you got this

Draco: Heh... how can i win...

Shisui: You have it you can use it!

Draco:...*nods shaking head*

Jake: you giving?!

Draco: hehe... *closing eyes,then slowly opening them*

Jake:T-the Mangekyou!

Draco: Now lets finish this Dance Shant we?

Jake: heh.. alright let being

 **( Sorry guys this isn't as long as i wanted it to be but i'm alittle to hype**

 **Blame Jake XD)**


	3. The Battle Ends

**( ok we are back! with Chaaaapter 3 :P enjoy it)**

Announcer: This Battle has been on for About 2 hours!,

this is the longest battle we have ever seen Ladies and

Gentlemen!

Draco: *huff* *huff* Come on Jake you cant win!

Jake: heh...i'm just getting started!

Draco: Your lying!

Jake: *throw kunai up* **Shadow clone jutsu**!

Draco: heh what to play that game **Shadow clone jutsu**

Jake: 5v5 not bad, But how much Chakra do you have left ?

Draco: All i need *clones disappear* ...

Jake: huh How much Chakra do you have?

Draco: *teleports*

Jake:eh?..

Announcer: Whats this turn off events?! Draco has Disappeared and...

THE CLOUDS HAVE TURNED DARK!

Jake: This cant be good

Draco: heh your right

Jake: there you are and-

Draco: Begone...

Jake: ! that move!?

Draco: With the Thunder Clap *throws hand down wards*

Jake: *teleports trying to Escape the lighting* shit shit shiiiit

Draco:*teleports in front of him*

Jake: Fuck

Draco * kicks high up*

Jake: gah!

Draco: got you now

Jake: wha- Gahhh! *being stroke down by a bolt of lighting*

Draco: i win *smirking* heh the Flash is not that fast!

Jake: you think i'm done *slowly getting up*

Draco: cant you stay down for once!?

Jake: not even Close to being done *goes threw pocket*

Draco: Wha- WHAT!

Jake: Bet you didnt know i had this did you?

Draco:...A Second coin...

Jake: *grips it tight and closes eyes* lets do this *opens them

Showing The Rinngan*

Draco: T-T-The Rinngan

Jake: This is my Nagato Coin

Draco: *Grinds teeth and teleports* i dont give a Damn

Jake: *sticks out hand* **Almighty push**

Draco: ?! *gets sent flying* gah! *slides catching self*

Jake: Still think you can take me?

Draco: heh *teleports* never!

Jake: *turns hitting with elbow *

Draco: gah *stumbles back*

Jake: *grabs his shirt* you should know where this leads?

Draco: fack...

Jake:*throws him up slightly and punches 60 times quick and

kicks him far back*

Draco: *Skips cross the ground and hits side of Stadium* ugh

Jake: Come on draco give up!

Draco: I c-cant...

Jake: why?..

Draco: cause if i do i'll be a failure

Jake:?

Draco: i've always fought to be the best but most times i

end up losing, your the one person i have keep up with!

Jake:...*sighs* Geez Then get up

Draco: *stands weakly,falling back down*

?: yea know seeing you fall and keep trying it kinda cool

Draco: eh..this room same place i talked to shisui

?: will my Names Utakata

Draco: Utakata...the user of the Six tails?!

Utakata: yea

Draco: why are you here...

Utakata: To give you this *throwing him a coin*

Draco: ! y-your coin!?

Utakata: yea, i Saw your Determination and i wanted

to help you out

Draco: Thanks!

Utakata: oh and Draco Dont undo the Seal!

Draco: what Seal!?

Utakata: you'll find out when you get to it *disappears*

Jake: are you ready to Face Defeats!?

Draco: nah *stands, Brushing self off*

Jake: The hell

Draco: *gripping hand, something beings to form*

Jake: Is that a Pip?

Draco: this Pip being longs to Utakata! the holder of the Six tails!

Jake:..will i guess this mean our match shall last longer? eh

Draco: yea *dash forward, points pip downwards and blows

a wave of bubbles*

Jake: The hell *watchs them float around him *

Draco: Dont even try to move, cause if even

one of those bubbles pop... **BOOM**

Jake:...Not bad

Draco: Now what shall you do

Jake: *Smirks slightly*

Draco: Hm?

Jake: *sticks out hand*

Draco: oh crap i forgot about that!

Jake: **Almighty Push**

Draco: *gets blow back*

Jake: *teleports in to sky* ok this might work..or not

Draco: *slides looking in to sky*

Jake:*puts hands together and opens them a sphere forms*

Draco:?!

Jake: **Planetary devastation** *the Stadium being to be pulled

apart, going to the sphere*

Draco: *teleporting jumping from edged to edge*

Jake: How long can you keep that up draco?!

Draco: *jumps going towards a floating piece

of earth, Bites Thump and hits the Rock* **Summoning**!

Jake:?!

Draco: its been some time right Aoda

Aoda: yes lord Draco, what is your wish?

Draco: *kneels down on his head* undergound!

Aoda: Yes sir! *taking a dive towards the ground*

Jake: Oh you wanna play like that?! *bites Thump

and hits ground* **Summoning**!

Announcer: THIS TURN OF EVENTS IS AMAZING!

WE HAVE THESE A GREAT SHINOBI FACING OFF!

Jake: Gamakichi, how yea been?

Gamakichi: its been good, So what yea need jackster?

Jake: I need a oil slick

Gamakichi: Alright Where at?

Jake: Aim for that hole

Gamakichi: Alright *following with the

Request and shooting down the hole*

Jake:Gama

Gamakichi:? what now

Jake: Throw me up about 25 feet

Gamakichi: Alright *taking him in his had sling him in

to the sky*

Jake: Wow i'm high up *sighs being to form Rasengan *

he'll be coming out in 5,4,3,2,1

Draco: *comes out ground and flying full speed

Chidori forming *

Jake: HAAA *flying down wards clash with the Chidori *

Draco: You wont win!*Chidori grows*

Jake: There's no turning back now! *Rasengan matches the

Chidori's Size*

Announcer: This is amazing! these to are Still Fighting

Even thought it seems their Chakra is falling Very quickly!

Draco: *flinchs Chidori Disappearing*

Jake: I got you kno-*Rasengan fades* crap

Draco: *Growls* i wont lose *punching him in the gut*

Jake: Gah you little *knees his stomach*

Draco: *teleports to ground *

Jake: *teleports*

Announcer: ? what is this turn of events Foks!

Jake: it was a nice match

Draco: yea...

Jake: Lets have another some time

Draco: j..jake *nods falling forward*

Announcer: Whats this foks!? Draco is Down!

W-We have a winner! Jake Namikaze!

 **(Back on the Bleachers)**

?: Lord Demon the two subject's

have showed signs of power golden

Demon: Really! if so this shall be lots of fun

*smirks backing up in to the Darkness*


	4. The Sand or just my head

**(Its been a couple of months now)**

Sasori:...Come Draco! you'll never beat him if you keep that up!

Draco: Damnit!, **FIRE Style: Fire ball jutsu!** *launching the fast attack

in to the tree, blazing threw them*

Rikudou: Pff...Draco you'll never beat him unless you, will improve is this

All the power you have?..weak

Draco:What you call me?!

Rikudou: *walks closer* WEAK

Draco: How about you get the Hell out my Face!

Rikudou: Nah it seems the Uchiha have good eyes but horrible hearing!

Draco: *Teleports*

Rikudou: He ran..

Sasori: Did you really have to love?...

Rikudou: *sigh*

 **[Lets check on Draco]**

Draco: Damn Sasori Damn Rikudou *kicks stone* Ouch son of a !

?: Yea know you shouldn't get stress so easy dude

Draco:?...what are you doing here...

?:Nothing just relaxing trainings fun but relaxing helps too

Draco:...jake..

Jake: Hm?

Draco:In that match...did i even have a chance?..

Jake: Hmmm knowing you,Yeah, you just didn't have the practice, but you left

a few marks on me..and a broken Rib or two

Draco: Heh, About my normal damage level

Jake: How about we go out today, hit a Bar maybe? Arcade

Draco: HELL YEA

Jake: alright Race you in to town.

Draco: Ready set

Jake: Go! *Dashing off*

Draco: *teleports*

 **[Hours later]**

Draco: Oh k now that was amazing, Dude a 9999 high score

Jake: nah not better then 30 ghost pepper Magma burgers!

Draco: Hot is my nature like my mixtape!

Jake: *laughs* Mixtape?,You only spit fire not fire bars

Draco: man that was fun, so what next

Jake: Mmmm lets go Tp Some's Dorm room

Draco: How devilish,my old partner in crime

Jake: Lets start with King's Room

Draco: Then Rikudou's!

Jake: Revolution !

Draco:Revolution!

 **[Both boys enjoyed their odd yelling and talking,**

 **Until they heard a loud scream coming from the park area]**

Jake: Wasn't that?

Draco: Sasori *dashes off* come on!

Jake: Right! *following behide*

 **[The two teleporters, soon found the location of**

 **the screaming]**

Draco: Sasori!

?: Who...oh you!, finally i've been waiting for hours!

Draco: who the hell are you?! and wheres Sasori

?: My name is Demon

Jake:?...Demon? what kinda demonic bullshit name is that

Demon:...hello Jake...also draco...

Draco: how does he know our names?...

Jake: Stalker?...

Demon: i aint not damn stalker *stomps* i'm just here to kill you

both and take those coins of yours

Draco: you think you can just take my Shisui?!

Jake: like me and Minato would lose to a scrub like you!

Demon: To be honest yes...easily

Draco:I think he's even cockier then King!

Jake: Same...

Demon: ok then both you come at me at the same time..

Draco: Jake lets do the double Blitz

Jake:alright dont say anything if we kick your Ass!

Demon: i'd like to see you try

Draco: lets level up *taking out coin griping it, Flames, swirling around

his body* Lets Blitz mode **Fire!**

Jake: Minato and me might be rusty but ok *taking out coin, gripping it,

Wind swirling around him* ok Blitz **Wind!**

Demon:...?...

Draco: Lets go *dashing forward*

Jake:*yawns, teleporting above*

Demon: Heh...

Draco:Flare style: **Galatic Nova!** *A Giant Blueish fire ball Erasing every thing in its path *

Jake: Rasen Style: **Shuriken Rain!** *throwing down trillions of Mimi Rasen-shurikens*

Demon: how-

 **[A large Explosion destroying about a mile of sand]**

Draco: Fire works on the beach, now that's cool

Jake: Yup...but maybe we should ask where sasori is before we killed him...

Draco: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

?:As IF I'D DIE TO WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!

Draco: N-no way he survived that attack!

Jake: I think we might be fighting more...then a normal guy

Demon: You've had your turn know its mine...*raising hands,

the ground shaking,sand rising*

Jake: Oh no...he has that coin

Draco: wait...oh...shiiiiiiiiit

Demon: Me and Gaara wont let you live, **Three mile Sand Barrier**

Jake: Crud

Draco: Ay jake just us your Nagato coin

Jake: Yea! *taking out coin gripping it tight* Almighty Push!

Demon: As if that would work... *A wall of sand forming in front of him*

Jake: H-how! on the Gods name, how did he block my almighty push with sand!

Demon: My sand's Stronger then Diamond

Draco: Sooooo Diamond Sand?

Demon: heh yea! Diamond sand gotta write that down *takes out notepad*

Either one of you got a pen?

Draco:...

Jake:...

Demon: come on...dont be like that..

Draco: here..*goes threw pocket* Here

Demon: Ok thanks

Draco: No problem?...

Jake: Why do you have a pen, any ways?

Demon:*writes it down,putting the Pad and pen away*

Draco:...uhhh can i have my pen back?

Demon:..ummm NO

Draco: Son of a bitch... *teleport kicks* Give it you sandy mother fucker!

Jake: Finally some action! *teleports* Rasengan!

Demon: **Sand Graveyard !**

Draco: J-jake i cant move!

Jake: Same!,What the hell's going on!

Demon: My Sand Graveyard, Traps my opponent,keeping them

to the Ground, not even you "teleporters" can get away

Draco: Jake...got any type of plan?

Jake:...nope...

Demon: now begone

Draco:J-jake! *Sand slowly rising up his body*

Jake: y-YEA!

Draco: Remember when we where kids, and you woke up with

A Mohawk ?

Jake: Yea, Got called a lot of hate from that..

Draco: Yea...I did that

Jake: You mother fucking Scrub!, if we live threw this your DEAD

Demon: neither of you will live after this **Sand Graveyard:Soul keeper!**

?: Oh No you dont!

Demon: ? Who are you two...

?: Names King...King Hatake!

?: I'm Phoenix Haruno

Jake: King I've never been so happy to see you, NOW HELP US ASP!

King:...Hmph no way to take to your new Six paths!

Jake:...

Draco:...

Demon:You claim to be the Sage of the six paths?...

King: Yea, Believe it!

Demon: Haven't heard that Quote in Years

Phoenix: Don't push your self King i'm here to help!

King: Right,lets go!

Demon: Hmph *Dashing forward*

King: **Fire Style: Blooming Spiral Jutsu!**

Phoenix: *Marks forming* 10 Healing Jutsu

Demon: *Burst in to Sand*

King: WHOA, Phoenix Do it!

Phoenix: *Punches ground,Causing shock wave*

Demon: w-whoa!

Phoenix: Its Done! Get him!

King: Right! *throws 4 Shuriken* HA! *Each tripling in size*

Demon: Like i'd get hit by Th- *being sent flying,hitting Boulder*

King: Nice Shot man!

Phoenix: Thanks

Draco: Now can you get us out!

Phoenix: Right *punches ground*

Jake: *kicks Sand off* We owe you one man

Phoenix: No problem

King: Aren't you going to thank your new Sage?

Jake:...lets just try and find sasori

Draco: Right

 **[ The crew began to look for their lost friend,soon**

 **feeling a odd vibration,they all turned to see a**

 **Giant Sand castle, rising in to the sky]**

Draco:In lords name What the hell!

Phoenix: We maybe in a bit of trouble

Jake:We need something more then just a Bit of luck

King: Yea know that cloud looks kinda like Butt...

Draco:... 


End file.
